Pronomes
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: O último ano da vida de Kakashi foi um inferno. Sua namorada o trocou por outro, perdeu seu emprego dos sonhos e seu primeiro cão morreu. Mas finalmente ele estava colocando sua vida nos eixos, porém não ia ser tão fácil assim quanto parece. Tudo o que ele queria era silêncio e solidão mas a vida gosta de ser irônica às vezes. KakashiOC, U.A.
1. Eu

_Eu_

Kakashi havia acabado de se mudar. Finalmente encontrara a casa perfeita para ele partilhar com a sua solidão. Um lindo sobrado de dois andares e muito espaço para ele por suas tralhas musicais. Havia um quintal muito grande, onde seus oito cães, Pakkun, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Guruko, Uuhei, Urushi e Buru seriam felizes. E poucos vizinhos, o que significava que ele poderia treinar no seu violoncelo em paz.

Suspirou feliz.

Sua vida estava começando a ficar perfeita.

Só uma coisa lhe incomodava.

Como nunca tudo poderia ser perfeito, o antigo dono daquele sobrado havia feito um contrato de alguel para uma pequena casa que ficava nos fundos do seu terreno. E esse dito contrato, só expiraria em cerca de seis meses. Então, até lá ele teria que aguentar seja lá quem fosse aquele inquilino.

Que o maldito inquilino não reclamasse dos seus cães, e muito menos do seu violoncelo.

Ele ia ser feliz, e não era um joão ninguém morando no fundo do seu quintal que o impediria de alcançar tal objetivo.

Suspirou. Dessa vez contrariado. Queria arrancar a força esse maldito inquilino. Ele estava sentindo vibrações negativas vindo daquele lugar, sabia que aquela pessoa lhe traria problemas. Oh se traria. Suspirou mais uma vez e tentou manter a calma.

Tudo estava perfeitamente perfeito.

A solidão, seus cães e sua música.

Nada poderia estragar sua mais nova e perfeita vida.

Seu celular tocou.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Kakashi.

O toque iritante do seu telefone móvel estava começando a lhe estragar a vida perfeita... Mas ele resolveria isso em um minuto.

E em um mísero minuto sua vida voltaria a perfeição.

- Kakashi _desu_ – atendeu bruscamente o telefone, não via a hora de desligá-lo.

- E isso lá é jeito de atender o telefone Kakashi? – Uma voz animada disse do outro lado, e Kakashi teve que se sentar. Só escutar aquela voz havia arrunaido o seu dia. Era Anko. A gostosa e sensual Anko. A gostosa e sensual que era a sua ex-namorada. A gostosa e sensual que o havia trocado por um rapaz dez anos mais novo. Suspirou. Precisava de uma bebida.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou rispido. Não queria falar com ela, pelo menos não agora.

- Ihhhh, parece que liguei em má hora – a mulher deu uma risadinha do outro lado e Kakashi bufou. Não ia ficar jogando conversa fora com ela.

- Para você _sempre_ será má hora, agora diz logo o porquê de você ter me ligado _ona_! – Ia cortar aquele papo furado de uma vez por todas.

- Estressadinho como sempre... – A mulher suspirou e continuou – Estou ligando para avisar que Jiraya está na cidade e quer se encontrar com você. Ele me encontrou outro dia na rua e disse que era para você ligar para ele, tem o telefone dele?

- _Iie_, não tenho... – Suspirou e se levantou. Agora era que precisava mesmo de uma bebida. Se Jiraya estava atrás dele, a situação se tornaria triste, muito triste. Apoiou o telefone entre a orelha e o ombro e alcançou uma garrafa de gim, encontrando um copo em seguida. Não iria procurar por gelo ou água, iria tomar puro mesmo.

- Vou te dizer o telefone, anota aí!

- Só um momento. – Kakashi deu um gole na bebida, que desceu queimando a sua garganta, e foi em busca de papel e caneta – Pode dizer...

Anko lhe ditou os números e Kakashi se despediu bruscamente, nem parando para escutar o que mais ela tinha mais a dizer. Seria apenas mentiras mesmo, como sempre haviam sido.

O prematuramente grisalho Kakashi se jogou no sofá e observou o cômodo atravez do cristal do copo. Haviam tantas caixas para desembalar e nenhum motivação. Suspirou e virou o resto da bebida de uma vez, se arrependendo por isso. O líquido desceu igual a fogo.

Se levantou e foi em busca de água. Mas a sua geladeira ainda não havia sido ligada, e muito menos ainda havia comprado alguma garrafa de água ou um fitro. Na hora do desespero, ele deu de ombros e enfiou a cabeça debaixo da pia. Só esperava não pegar alguma infecção.

Já estabilizado e um pouco bêbado ele voltou para a sala e ignorou as caixas que deveriam ser abertas, rumando para o seu instrumento que descançava num dos cantou. O jovem grisalho se sentou num banco e ajeitou a partitura, começando a tocar.

Depois daquelas péssimas notícias, o melhor que tinha a fazer era tocar. Tocar para esquecer o inferno que sua vida havia se tornado no último ano.

Tocar para esquecer que a mulher que amava, ou pelo menos pensava que amava, o havia trocado por outro.

Tocar para esquecer que havia perdido o seu emprego dos sonhos por estar bêbado demais para arcas com suas responsábilidades.

Tocar para esquecer que seu primeiro cão havia morrido. Embora isso não fosse culpa de ninguém. O cão havia morrido de velhisse. Mas era o seu primeiro cão. E isso lhe doía.

Errou uma nota e xingou.

Aquela ligação de Anko havia mexido com ele. Não de uma boa maneira, e sim da pior maneira possível.

Ele não amava mais aquela mulher. Mas ainda doía ter sido trocado e ter sido enganado daquela forma. Tudo o que ele sentia por ela agora era mágoa e raiva. Mas pelo menos ele descobriu que ela não era a mulher certa para ele. Ela não era a mulher para quem ele daria o anel de noivado que pertencera sua mãe, coisa que esteve muito perto de acontecer.

Bufou ao errar outra nota, e tentou se concentrar mais, porém, sua mente ainda estava povoada por Anko, e agora também por Jiraya.

Jiraya era sinônimo de problemas. Ele era um exelente maestro, alias, um dos melhores que ele conhecia. Mas era um pervertido bêbado mulherengo. Não era muito diferente de Kakashi, se fosse analizar, mas Kakashi tinha controle sobre sí, diferente do homem mais velho.

Jiraya perdia completamente o controle sobre si depois da terceira garrafa de sakê, e Kakashi sabia muito bem como terminava as noitadas de Jiraya. Ou ele estava jogado na sargeta, o que era o menos pior que poderia acontecer. Ou ele estava jogado numa emergência de um hospital qualquer, em coma ácoolico ou espancado por algum marido/namorado ciumento. Ou pior, ele estava preso. O que acontecia frequentemente.

Bufou irritado e jogou o arco longe ao errar pela terceira vez.

Não estava em clima para tocar. Pelo menos não agora.

Cuidadosamente ele guardou o instrumento e a partitura, recolhendo o arco que havia atirado longe. Ele era conhecido pelos seus amigos por quebrar arcos. Já havia perdido a conta de quantos arcos ele já havia quebrado. Mas agora ele tinha um alvo. Auto-controle. E começaria por parar a sua tendência a quebrar os pobres arcos, que alias, a sua conta no banco agradeceria por isso.

Depois de guardar o violoncelo, partitura e o arco, que ele felizmennte não havia quebrado, se dirigiu para a cozinha. Já estava escurecendo, e isso significa alimentar seus cães. O que era uma tarefa difícil, já que eram oito. Mas era uma tarefa muito mais fácil do que falar com Anko ou pensar em que raios de assunto Jiraya tinha a tratar com ele.

Saiu pela portas dos fundos e começou a recolher as vazilhas. Com esse som característico, seus cães começaram a aparecer. Alguns saindo de suas casinhas de madeira, outros vindo de pontos diferentes do quintal e um outro vindo da direção da maldita casa alugada. Que alias, continuava escura.

Balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos assassínios que tinha. Resolveria um problema de cada vez, e de preferência, sem recorrer a violência.

Terminado de recolher as vazilhas, voltou para a cozinha e arrastou um saco de rações, distribuindo a porção necessária para cada cão. Depois disso foi abriu um pote, aonde havia um pouco de carne moída semi-cozinha de distribuiu uma porção em cada vazilha. O jantar dos seus cães estava pronto.

Assobiou, dando o sinal necessário para que os cães adentrassem a casa e avançassem obedientemente cada um na sua vazilha. Sorriu satisfeito. Seus cães era exemplares. Muito mais obedientes que qualquer filhido de papai por aí.

Já ia começar a fechar o saco quando percebeu algo incomum. Estava faltando um cão. O menor de seus cães, um pug chamado Pakkun.

- PAKKUN! – Gritou e saiu da cozinha, indo para a varanda trazeira da casa. Nenhum sinal do cão – PAKKUN! – Chamou de novo. Nada.

Suspirou descontente. Aquele dia estava indo de mal a pior.

Se virou para o lado em que ficava a casa alugada, para chamar pelo cão mas ele estacou. Um luz estava acessa lá.

Estava curioso para saber quem morava ali. Tudo o que o antigo proprietário havia dito era que aquela pessoa era focada e antissocial. Ótima descrição, pensou ironicamente, aquilo também o descrevia perfeitamente, ou pelo menos quase.

Deu de ombros. O mais importante agora não era o inquilino. Era o seu cão.

Ia abrir a boca para chamá-lo novamente quando um som interrompeu seu pensamentos.

Um grito.

Um grito feminino.

Um grito feminino vindo da maldita casa alugada.

Ele não deu dois passos em direção à maldita residência e seus sete cães restantes sairam em disparada naquela direção.

Balançou a cabeça descontente e correu.

Os problemas estavam vindo cada vez com mais rapidez.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Então, gostaram? Como puderam perceber o título da fanfic é 'Pronomes', eu realmente não sei da onde eu tirei isso, na verdade eu sei kkkkkkk eu coloquei o título do cap 1 de 'Eu', foi daí que o nome da fanfic surgiu. Vou usar os pronomes pessoais cada um como um título de capítulo. Isso daria seis capítulo, mas teremos um epílogo, assim serão sete capítulos! Enfim, espero que gostem dessa comédia romântica (ou quase isso haha)!_

* * *

_Ja nee~_


	2. Tu

_Tu_

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

O grito se repetiu. Provavelmente agora por causa da matilha de cães.

Estava prevendo problemas. Muitos problemas, na verdade.

Finalmente alcançou a casa, e viu que seus cães estava rodeando algo. Ou melhor, alguém. Provavelmente a histérica dona dos gritos.

- Você está bem? – Kakashi começou a afastar os cães e tentou alcançar a garota que se debatia, tentando afastar os focinhos úmidos e linguas molhadas dos cães. – Sai para lá Buru! – Kakashi empurrou um cão grande, gordo e preto para o lado, e finalmente alcançou a garota, dando um puxão nela e a pondo de pé.

- Mas que diabos... – Ela estava assustada e confusa, a roupa estava suja e o cabelo revolto lhe tampava a face. A jovem olhava ao redor por entre as mechas do longo cabelo desfeito tentando saber da onde aqueles cães havia surgido.

- Ei! – Kakashi a sacudiu. – Você está bem?

- Não! – Disse chorosa, se afastando dele. – Um bicho mordeu meu calcanhar! E eu estou toda babada! – Ela fez uma cara de nojo e tirou o cabelo do rosto, revelando ser uma jovem muito bonita, por sinal.

- Mordeu seu calcanhar? – Kakashi enrugou a testa. Só conhecia um alguém que poderia fazer isso. – Pakkun! – Chamou, e o pug apareceu, as orelhas abaixadas em sinal de saber que havia feito algo de errado. – Acho que foi esse o responsável pela mordida no seu calcanhar. Não se preocupe, ele está devidamente vacinado...

- Espere aí... – A jovem ajeitou a cabeleira abundante e castanha e encarou Kakashi pela primeira vez. Os olhos verdes faíscando. – Esses cães que praticamente me atacaram são _seus_?

- Sim, por que? – Ele a enfrentou. Embora ele tenha fraquejado um pouco perante os raivosos olhos verdes.

- Você é maluco ou o quê? – Gritou, e um dos cães rosnou para ela. – Calado pulguento! – Se virou para o animal, e gritou raivosa. O pobre animal apenas ganil e foi se esconder atrás de Kakashi, com medo. – Eu sabia que o novo proprietário tinha cães. Mas de acordo com o propietário anterior, você tinha dois poodles! DOIS poodles idiotas! E não uma matilha de cães selvagens e perigosos! – Disse a menina exasperada e Kakashi teve vontade de rir.

Quem estava em perigo ali eram seus cães, não ela.

- Olha... – Disse calmamente, tentando espantar a vontade de rir. – Meus cães são muito obediêntes e mansos. E estão devidamente vacianados...

- E por que um deles me mordeu? – Disse, furiosa.

- Ah... Foi o Pakkun! – Kakashi se abaixou e pegou o pug. – Ele tem essa terrível mania, mas olhe bem para ele, você acha lá que ele poderia lhe fazer algum mal? – O pequeno cão pôs a lingua para fora e ganil, a jovem olhou atravessado, tando para o cão, quanto para o dono.

- Veremos se ele vai tentar novamente... – Disse ameaçadoramente, e ambos, Kakashi e Pakkun se encolheram.

- Olha, eu peço desculpas pelo o que acontecer, mas você terá que conviver com eles até o seu contrato acabar. Mas se você quiser sair antes... – Kakashi deu de ombros. Quem sabe assim não se livraria de um problema?

- Nem pensar! – A jovem cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – Só saio daqui no dia que meu aluguel expirar, entendeu?

Kakashi suspirou. Não seria hoje que ele se livraria _desse_ problema.

- Como a senhorita quiser... Alias, eu me chamo Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi. – Ele pôs Pakkun no chão e estendeu a mão, esperando que a jovem a apertace.

- Hinday Jun. – Disse, e apertou a mão que lhe era estendida.

- Bem Jun, espero que possamos ter uma boa convivência. – Kakashi sorriu e a garota o olhou desconfiadamente.

- Eu também... – Ela cerrou os olhos e observou Kakashi e os cães. – Tem mais alguma coisa que eu deveria saber? Tipo, algum jacaré soltou pelo quintal?

- Não! – Kakashi riu. – Não tenho nenhum jacaré, prometo. Palavra de escoteiro! – Kakashi tentou fazer uma piada, porém Jun não riu. Ainda estava desconfiada daquele cara estranho e cheio de cães. Só esperava que ele não fosse um maluco qualquer.

- Não tem nada mais para falar? – Ela o olhava intensamente. Já não havia começado bem, e se ela descobrisse outra esquisitisse dele dessa maneira, iria ficar muito furiosa.

- Bem... – Ele engoliu em seco ante o olhar verde e penetrante. – Eu sou violoncelista, então... – Ele não pode terminar a frase, pois Jun o interrompeu.

- Violoncelista clássico? – Perguntou, soerguendo as sobrancelhas quando ele assentiu positivamente. – Então você é o tal novo professor que tanto estavam comentando na faculdade?

- Espere aí... Você faz faculdade de música? – Perguntou confuso. Ele se lembrava de ter perguntando claramente ao antigo proprietário que a pessoa que morava ali estudava na faculade ali próximo, e ele havia dito que não. Maldito proprietário mentiroso. Pelo o que ele havia dito o inquilino era um homem, pelo menos ele havia dado isso a entender, e que passava a maior parte do dia fora. Não uma jovem musicista.

- Sim, estou no sétimo período de piano. – Informou, e deixou um pequeno sorriso escapar.

- Uau, por essa eu não esperava. – Disse sincero. A última pessoa que esperava encontrar era algum músico clássico morando ali, assim como ele. Até que era uma surpresa boa.

- Bem, nem eu.

Finalmente, Kakashi pensou, a conversa estava fluindo entre eles. Não queria ter uma relação hostil com ela, embora não a quisesse como amiga. Só a queria o mais longe possível dali. Para que ele finalmente pudesse ter a sua tão desejada e sonhada solidão.

- Você tem um piano aí dentro? – Kakashi avaliou a casa. Ela era minúscula, era impossível ter um piano de cauda ali dentro.

- Tenho, só que é um piano de armário.

- Ah... – Murmurou, pensando se deveria ou não falar que _ele_ tinha um piano de cauda. Mas achou melhor não falar, não deveria confraternizar com o inimigo e muito menos convidar o inimigo para a sua casa, mesmo que esse inimigo fosse uma bela jovem de olhos verdes e longos cabelos castanhos.

- Acho que é só isso, não é? Vou entrar, pois preciso de um banho. – A jovem suspirou ao olhar seu corpo coberto de terra e baba.

- Tudo bem. Boa noite Jun, qualquer coisa, sabe onde eu moro.

- Ok Kakashi, e se você precisar de uma xícara de açúcar ou algo do tipo, também sabe onde eu moro. – Jun sorriu e Kakashi retribuiu o sorriso. A jovem tinha um bonito e perfeito sorriso.

- _Ja nee..._ – O grisalho deu as costas para Jun e fez um sinal para que seus cães o acompanhassem, finalmente indo em direção a sua casa.

Amanhã começaria o primeiro dia da sua nova e, infelizmente, imperfeita vida.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Será que Kakashi vai resisti a esses lindos olhos verdes? HAHAHAHHA Quem me conhece sabe a resposta HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA espero que estejam gostando! Alias, tem alguém acompanhando? Se tem, dê sinal de vida povo! Me recuso a postar uma fanfic para as moscas!_

* * *

_Ja nee~_


End file.
